finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ascension (Final Fantasy XV)
Ascension is a skill tree advancement system in Final Fantasy XV comprised of several trees called Astralspheres, which contain nodes that unlock abilities or enhancements. AP is used to unlock most nodes. Red nodes are unlocked during the story and do not require AP. Green nodes represent ally Techniques, which can be equipped and initiated by the player in battle. Yellow and purple nodes represent other abilities and enhancements, with yellow favoring combat abilities and purple favoring passive effects and boosts. Each Astralsphere starts out at an empty central point between the starting nodes, marked by a point of light and connecting lines out. Unlocking a node makes immediately connected nodes available. AP is shared between party members and Astralspheres, allowing the player to spend it however they choose. Learning an ability on the Ascension for the first time earns the New Power achievement/trophy. Activating twenty nodes yields Self-Improved, and activating fifty yields Self-Mastered. Ascension progression carries over if the player uses chapter select or starts a New Game Plus. New nodes for unlocking character swap were added in a free update in December 2017. However, many story segments must be played as Noctis. It takes over 18,000 AP to max out the grid. A similar skill tree exists in Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ardyn, called Descension. Armiger Combat Exploration Magic Recovery Stats Teamwork Techniques Wait Mode AP grinding Because the Ascension Grid takes so much AP to master, some AP grinding tricks can be used to alleviate this. After learning the ability to gain AP from driving, the player can gain passive AP by setting the Regalia to drive in circles by pinning down the controller and letting the game run. This method requires the player to have acquired and equipped the Magitek Generator, which is won from Totomostro, or obtain the Regalia Type-F, both of which will allow the Regalia to drive endlessly without the need to refuel. It may also helps to have the Turbocharger, also won from Totomostro, which allows the Regalia to drive up to 70 mph, since an AP is gained for every 1.25 mile driven. In the Windows and Royal Editions, the Old Wall bosses in the expanded Insomnia yield a total of 300 AP, and can be killed repeatedly by defeating Ardyn or using Chapter Select. The trick utilizing the beast whistle to continually summon sabertusks has since been nerfed via a patched, but the Timed Quest for sabertusks and other numerous small enemies can be taken advantage of in a similar manner, by simply holding the Warp button and quickly felling enemies with warp-strikes. Timed Quests can be repeated and the player can get the quest they want by manipulating the console's clock. Each party member has unique ways to rack up AP from kills: Noctis's warp-strikes (particularly with weapons such as daggers for quickness, or the Shield of the Just for its wide area-of-effect warp-strike), Gladiolus's glaive arts (including Earthshatter), Ignis' High Jump technique and Total Clarity skills, and Promptos crackshots. Descension In Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ardyn, the player can improve Ardyn's parameters via Descension. Unlike the main game's Ascension menu, any node can be activated in Descension at any time without needing to trigger other nodes first. Ardyn gains AP exclusively by daemonifying enemies. There are four branches in Ardyn's Descension tree. The first gives Ardyn access to his combat abilities, with four nodes. The second improves Ardyn's shadowstep and ability to daemonify, with seven nodes. The third consists of five Power Up nodes, which improve Ardyn's maximum HP and MP. The fourth consists of Techniques for Ifrit, with three nodes. Ardyn has 4 of 19 nodes unlocked by default. Gallery Teamwork Ascension in FFXV.png|Teamwork. Stats Ascension in FFXV.png|Stats. Exploration Ascension in FFXV.png|Exploration. Wait Mode Ascension in FFXV.png|Wait Mode. Magic Ascension in FFXV.png|Magic. Recovery Ascension in FFXV.png|Recovery. Techniques Ascension in FFXV.png|Techniques. Etymology ru:Астральная сфера Final Fantasy XV Category:Character growth systems Category:Final Fantasy XV